


Starry Night

by GCFF



Series: Extra material for Waterfall (Love and Violen[C]e) [3]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Contained Love, Curiosity, Discovery, F/M, First Time, Innocence, Innocent Lust, Innocent love, Sexual Tension, Unaware Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GCFF/pseuds/GCFF
Summary: 9S just wants to... understand. Would 2B accept to help him...?Part of Extra Material for Waterfall: Love and Violen[C]e serie. This one belongs to Waterfall's chapter 8: HealingThis is a special gift to an angel friend: @Lisa_JavelineThank your for your kindness, my friend... thank you for everything  ❤️





	1. Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@Lisa_Javeline](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Lisa_Javeline).



YoRHa.

The ultimate weapon of war. A class of androids elite soldiers, the best that could exist. Efficiently prepared for the most varied aspects of war, its members divided into classes of types specialized in each strategy that war might require. Created to aid in the fight against any threat to mankind, to which they had been made in the image and likeness. Built with the longing to protect their creators, who were too fragile to resist without them; even giving their lifes for them.

 

Even though none of them have ever seen a human being in person.

 

They only knew that their creators existed because they could hear their voices, transmitted from a station on the moon, to where they had escaped from the war. And entrusting their soldiers with the task of fighting for their survival.

  
But beyond that, there was not much else they knew about their creators. They knew that they were very similar to their creators, in the most varied aspects, although they did not quite understand what this could mean. For their work, it did not matter. They just needed to know they were better suited for war.

There was one more thing that some of these elite soldiers also did not understand. Maybe one of the most important rules they should follow: Emotions were prohibited. But if it was so, why had they been built with the ability to feel them?

.......................

 

2B was always feeling guilty for what she had to do to 9S, and because of that, she helped him to satisfy his curiosity once in a while. The current subject of his curiosity was emotions. If they are not allowed to feel them, why they were built with the capacity of have feelings, in the first place?

That was not all. 9S not only had feelings for her, as they also seemed to increase more and more. 9S always cared for 2B, wanted to be closer to her, but the more his feelings for her grew, the closer from her he wanted to be; and he just couldn’t understand what that meant, or knew what to do about it. Would that have something to do about being built at the image of their humans creators? What they do about it?

 

It was true that the scanner android tried to find the answers for those questions by his own, but it was not that simple. They do not know much about their human creators, not more than strictly necessary to strive to be good soldiers. Not even the High Command knew anything beyond that, and furthermore, questions about humans were always discouraged; even oddly viewed as suspicious. And with the rigid rule about emotions, he knew that his curiosity on this subject could eventually be reported to the Commander, and disciplinary interventions could be applied, whatever they were.

The fact that there was so little material about humans remaining around the world did not help either. The information they provided was not enough. They only served to create theories in his mind, and increase his curiosity even more. Moreover, it was difficult to analyze the little material he encountered between one mission and another.

9S tried to observe the androids of the resistance. He and 2B had even helped some partners among them; partners like him and her. Even a wandering couple. They all seemed to him somewhat differently. More efficient in combat. More struggling to protect each other.

But that would be just a logical strategy, right? Giving support to each other would certainly increase their efficiency. Even so... there was something among some of them that seemed somehow different. More than just war strategies. The scanner also had noticed that the resistance’s androids seemed to be far more freer about emotions than YoRHa’s. And these two things seemed to be related.

Perhaps his emotions could serve to help him become a better soldier after all. Since he could not control them, then at least they could be turned into something useful. That would be good, since his emotions for 2B seemed not to stop intensifying, making him want to become even closer to her. Perhaps she could help him understand how humans deal with it, since they had been created at their image. And maybe so he could become a better soldier as well. Besides, if it was true, she would not be annoyed at him about it anymore too.

He was uncertain of how to ask 2B for her help, though. The scanner android tried to explain the logic of the conclusions he had reached as the combat unit listened patiently. Her silence as he explained it was making him feel uneasy, making him believe that it had been a bad idea. 9S was sure she would just grumble the rule about emotions and order him to forget all about it. The scanner unit was about to apologize to the combat android for even thinking about it, and asking her to forget it himself; when she agreed to help him, to his utter surprise.

 

 _“Whatever”_ – 2B murmured- _“As long as it does not interfere at our missions”_

That was fair enought. For his luck, the appropriate opportunity was approaching. Due to a strange change in the configuration of the planet's and moon's orbits, the nights had become an unusual event. Unusual, but not totally. With some calculations, it was possible to estimate when they would occur. And the next night was not too far off. During these nightly events, the basic missions were temporarily suspended, since darkness could compromise their success. And their enemies seemed to adopt the same strategy. So the night provided the war a brief respite.

2B agreed to take advantage of the truce provided by the night to help him in his research. And they both agreed that they should do this in a private place, so nothing would interfere with his seeking for the results he was looking for. Maybe that way he'd finally get the answers he so badly wanted. If that could help 9S, so be it.

.......................

 

They were at the City Ruins, at the place where the two androids had decided to go ahead with the scanner’s project. Even in ruins, former human dwellings were still able to provide enough comfort to stay overnight, and also provided enough privacy and security. They chose one of the top floors of a building. There was high enough not to be detected by the surroundings, and they were still under cover enough not to be surprised by anything flying across the sky. That floor was partially cracked, part of its structure revealing the night sky, the far horizon and the trees that gradually took possession of the ancient construction.

The white-haired scanner’s curiosity was particularly fortunate this time, as they had sufficient illumination coming not only from a rather starry night, but also from the light of a clear full moon. Sufficient to not need any other light source, which would make their location even more hidden.  He had packed some provisions to make their night stay more comfortable. After they had arranged their chosen location to be so, both androids had sent their designated pods to patrol the surrounding area as a way to enhance security, and with the request to return only if they detected any danger or were called. And so they were left alone with each other.

They were sitting side by side on the mats they had brought, silently contemplating the night, with its bright stars and intense moonlight. 2B was enjoying the gentle spring wind, which carried a soft scent of leaves and flowers; as she waited for her scanner partner to decide what to do about his project now. But 9S just kept quiet, slow and nervously twirling a flower stem between his fingers.

 

“A Lunar Tear? ” – 2B decided to break their silence

“Hum... this? ” – 9S had shuddered slightly, as if her voice breaking the silence had startled him a little – “Yeah... I found it earlier here. This building is full of them growing here and there. They really have a special gift to grow almost everywhere, don’t they? ”

“I suppose they do”- she replied, returning to the contemplative silence.

After a long moment of nothing but the natural sounds of the night, it was his turn to break the silence again.

 

“Do you like them? ”

“Hum? You mean, the flowers? ”

“Yeah...” – the scanner offered the Lunar Tear in his hands – “I’m sure it would look nice in your hair, you know? ”

“This is unnecessary. Looking nice does not aid in our performance”

“Fine...” - he sighed, placing the flower beside him, looking frustrated.

 

The android girl didn’t reply, returning to be silent again.

After another long moment contemplating the silence of the night, with its blinking stars and bright moonlight, she turned to look to the scanner boy, about to ask what was taking him so long to decide how he wanted to get on with his project. Was not that why he'd asked for her help, and they'd gone there? Then the combat unit realized the white haired boy was avoiding to look at her.

 

“Look, 2B...” – 9S sighed again, still avoiding to look at her. – “Maybe... maybe all this has been just a bad idea. Maybe it's better to just forget it. Sorry for involving you in this”

“9S” -  she spoke his name in a voice so firm and determined it even surprised him, making him finally look at her – “You asked for my help, and now you will have it. Just say what I’m supposed to do, and I will do it”

 _Besides..._ \- she thought to herself – _I’m quite sure “all this” will not stop messing with you, until you get over it. So let’s get over it already._

“R-right...” – he stammered, clenching his fists on his lap nervously – “But the truth is... I'm not really sure what to do...”

“So just do the first idea going through your mind, alrea...”

9S cut her off when his hands cupped her cheeks, pulling her face towards his, making their lips meet. A soft shade of pink tried to emerge bashfully on their cheeks.

2B ran out of reaction. This time she was the one uncertain about what to do. So she just let the scanner unit continue, feeling the warmth of his delicate half-parted lips on hers. After a moment, she felt him parting them a little more; and then... trying to pick at hers kindly. He nibbled alternatively her upper and bottom lips, over and over; slowly... and somewhat nervously clumsy. Their pulse rate raised.

 

 _Hum...? My pulse rate raised...? Why?  –_ the android boy wondered to himself, feeling the skin of his cheeks getting a little warmer.

9S moved his lips away from the white haired girl’s, interrupting the contact, but letting her cheeks still cupped by his hands.

 

“2B...? Are you okay? ” – he asked, concerned that the same thing could be happening to her. It was not much easy to analyze her reactions on her face, with the black visor they both were using.

This time the android girl was the one that almost clenched her fists on her lap a little nervously.

 

“I’m fine” - she replied, trying to look calm as usual. The scanner sighed, looking relieved.

“I’m glad you’re okay” – 9S smiled ligtly, still holding her face – “Should I continue? ”

“Go ahead” – the combat girl replied, with a calm seeming as natural as always

“Hum... Do you mind if I try something? ” – he asked, unaware of his hands caressing her cheeks, seeming a little more nervous – “It’s just a theory, but...”

“Just keep going”- 2B replied. What harm could it do?

 

9S took his lips to hers, making they meet once more. It felt nice again; and despite his lips were slightly tremulous of nervosity, even calming... after a moment of hesitancy; she felt his lips parting a little more, nibbling hers again; a little more intensively now...

2B was not sure of what she was supposed to do, so she just tried to do the same. Her reaction must had affected the android boy somehow, even startled him a little. 9S gasped against her mouth, hesitating... but didn’t stopping. They just kept going, 2B trying to alternate the motions of her own lips with his... feeling that probably she was being as clumsy as the scanner unit.

When the two androids finally seemed to find some natural rhythm, 2B felt 9S’ hands on her face holding her a little more firmly, his body approaching from hers a little more... and the moist tip of his tongue starting to caress her half-parted lips, warmly probing it... as if trying to gain acess into her mouth softly...

The android girl startled a little, shuddering, gotten by surprise for it. By simple, unintentional reaction, she bit his lower lip, as if responding automatically against a threat of invasion. The combat unit didn’t mean to, but she did it harder enought to feel a light taste of the scanner’s blood. Her reaction made 9S startle this time, and he pulled his lips away from hers; breaking his attempt of a deeper kiss.

 

“Hugh!! 2B! That hurt...” – he took his fingertips to his lip, now a little more tumid and reddish for her bite, feeling the coppery taste of his own blood on it.

 

“9S! Are you alright?? ” – 2B tried to touch his lips too, but stopped before doing it, afraid of hurt the scanner unit even more.

 

“Yeah, I guess... just... let me analyze it...”

The android boy took off his black gloves and put his fingertips to his lips again, as if to feel and analyze the damage better. It had just a small cut, lightly blood-stained, but nothing serious.

“Yeah, I’m fine...”

 

The scanner unit knew he was lucky. Combat units were not made to be kind. They were buit to be efficiently fast, deadly strong... specially made to kill, or at least to damage. Damage a lot.

“Sorry for that. I didn’t mean to hurt you”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know... That was my fault, I guess... I should have warned you”

 _But how could I do this, if not even me know what I'm trying to do?_ – he wondered to himself.

 

This time the white haired boy was the one gotten by surprise, when 2B cupped his cheeks and turned his face to hers, making him blush; slowly approaching her face from his...

 

“Let me try to help you with this. It’s the least I can do”  

 

“H-help me with this? ”- he stammered again; the rosy tone on his face seeming to intensify as she approached. – “What do you mean...? ”

“You once told me that humans had this ritual...” – 2B replied with a whisper over his lips, sensitized by the wound she had done.

 

Their lips met again. 2B was not sure of what 9S was trying to do, but she would try to do the same. At least the scanner would not hurt her. The combat unit was built to withstand much worse things.

The tip of her tongue caressed his wounded lip carefully... afraid of hurting him... still feeling light traces of his blood... The android boy shuddered a little, as if respondind to the light pain sensitizing his lip, but he didn’t pulled it away from her again. Instead of it, he parted them a little more, easing her acess... his own tongue encontering hesitantly hers... The warm, moist smoothness of their motions starting to interact kindly with each other...

As 9S slowly explored 2B’s mouth, seeming forgotten of the pain from the small wound on his lip; he could feel that her kiss had... an alluring, sweet cinnamon golden taste... And despite the coppery flavor of his blood... she could feel that the scanner’s kiss had an inebriant taste, which was a mix of musk and... silver.

2B only noticed that 9S had pulled her closer to him, hugging her... when she felt the soft touch of his fingertips, free from his uniform’s gloves, caressing the exposed part of her back’s skin. A small gasp escaped from her into their kiss. She shuddered a little at the pleasing sensation his touch was causing... but the android girl didn’t give to any of them a chance to stop, hugging the scanner closer to her, too.

The heat-pleasing sensing, that had emerged without notice within them, began to grow in their bodies, spreading slowly throught it; affecting their reactions to each other. Their kiss was starting to become a little deeper... their nibbling on each other’s lips more intense; their warm tongues’ moist interaction, hungry... their hug; stronger... their breathing; faster... as if they're needing to struggle for air...

...messing up to their logic system... in such a hot way...

...that both didn’t even notice their hands starting to wander throught each other’s body while they’re kissing, as if trying to explore curiously every detail hidden under their black uniforms.

 

The two androids barely noticed it, just keep kissing... but their bodies sure reacted to it, feeling a pleasuring sense spreading lasciviously throught them at each curious move of their exploration.

2B may hadn't noticed when 9S slid unconsciously one of his hands, still caressing her back’s skin, along her body. The male android also didn’t noticed his fingertips pressing against the combat unit's clothes in a way that seemed almost... unsatisfied... for them being denying their acess to the rest of her skin, as the scanner slowly explored his way down throught it...

...but the white haired girl felt the sensuous shivers his fingertips caused on her skin, when they reached the exposed part of her hefty thigh, seeming pleased for it. Those shivers spread within her, taking and heating all her body, as 9S explored her silky skin. The intensity of his touch seemed to had increased while they’re sliding throught it, as if trying to compesate the rest of her uniform’s denial to him.

The male android may was being unaware of his own actions... but he felt the reactions to them on 2B’s warm body. 9S felt the exposed silky skin of her sturdy thigh bristling at his touch, as if a hot electricity were flowing between them, turning his touch throught her even more intense. The combat girl reacted to it with a gasp against his kiss, and the moves of her own hands exploring his body became more intense too, as if responding to it. Now her fingertips were scraping the black fabric of his uniform; grabbing parts of it in a somehow... avidly way... as if she was trying to overcome its resistence to her.

This time was the scanner android’s turn to gasp against their deeper kiss, when the soft touch of 2B’s hands sent an electry shiver through him... as the white haired girl caressed the skin she managed to expose, enjoying its chamois aspect at her touch... also bristling in reaction to her. As if trying to compete, both their bodies’ reactions seemed to increase their responses to all of it. Their warmth became hotter... the pink tone on their cheeks, looking more lively... their now panting breath, faster...

...until both androids reached the point of actually had to struggle for air. Then, they break their kiss, hesitantly... none of them moving away from each other, though. They still could feel the heat of each other’s body... their breath panting softly over each other’s lips... they could see... the rosy shade taking the skin of their cheeks, almost seeming red... the light blue color shining in each other’s eyes...

_...Hum...?_

 

Eyes that widened in surprise, when both androids realized that none of them should be seeing their light blue color.

While they’re kissing, they gently undid the knots of each other’s black visor; caring removing them so softly... that none of them even noticed it. They must had just done it... because their arms were still moving down, almost at the same time; the male scanner’s hand holding carefully the combat girl’s blindfold... and 2B’s hand doing the same with 9S’s one.  

This time, the pink tone on their faces really turned red.

Both ashamed androids let go of each other’s hug; even so, still... hesitantly.

 

“2B!!... A-are you okay...? ” – 9S gulped, stammering his ask.

Barely noticing his hands twisting 2B’s blindfold nervously as he looks to them. Almost not noticing the android girl taking a deep breath, too.

 

“I’m fine” – 2B replied with a softly husky voice, almost whispering.

Trying to look as naturally calm as usual. Trying to not do to 9S’s blindfold the same he was doing to hers too, clutching it in her hands; as nervously as.

 

Both almost not noticing, as they avoid ashamedly to look to each other, that the combat unit, somehow, managed to expose some of the white haired scanner’s peach-whitish skin. His black jacket was open; revealing his firm belly... the male details of his softly defined bare chest... and also some lightly red marks, almost vanished now, that her fingertips' journey had done throught it.

However, it didn’t took too long to the scanner unit realize it, the way he always do. 9S' eyes widened in surprise when he noticed it, gulping again as the skin of his entire body was becoming red; shaking so nervously that even managed to catch the combat unit’s attention. When it happened, 2B looked to the android boy... and her whole body also become red, surprised for what her own hands had done.

 _Emotions are prohibited_ _... Emotions are prohibited..._ – The white haired girl began to intone in her mind... but not stopping to look to the male scanner.

 

They were prohibited... but they sure were affecting her scanner partner. 9S was looking so nervous now, that it seemed he was almost... losing his mind.

2B took a deep breath again, doing the best she could to calm her own nervousness down. If 9S was needing her help with whatever was happening to him, then she had to be the tough one for both of them.

“9S” – she whispered, then taking another deep breath – “Are you alright? ” – 2B asked, trying to sound as calm as usual.

 

The scanner boy took a moment to answer. When he finally did it, his voice was shaking.

“F-fin... yeah... I-I am fine...” – he stammered shuffling his answer, still feeling too ashamed to look to the combat girl

 

2B didn’t buy it. Everything on the white haired scanner’s body was telling exactly the opposite. The combat girl never had seen her android partner like this before. His whole body was shaking nervously, all its skin covered with a shade of red. 2B could even see the small drops of sweat beggining to moist it. He was all red and sweating, as if feeling too much heat. But his body was trembling as if he also was feeling cold. That confused the android girl, worrying her.

 

“9S” – she said, with a firmer voice this time, trying to reach him – “What’s going on? ”

 

This time the scanner unit didn’t answer, just shuddering when her hands touched his shoulders; trying to make him finally look to her. Which he still was avoiding to do. But his suspicious reaction gave 2B a little hint.

 

“Is this your problem? ” – she asked, holding the flaps of his opened jacket into her hands; which managed to pull him a little closer to her, making him blush even more

“N-no, that’s fine, I swear! ”

“Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to do it. Who knows what I was thinking? ”

 _Not me, for sure_ \- the white haired girl thought to herself   

 

“So let me just help you with it” – she pulled the scanner boy by his jacket even closer, just trying to help close it, if that is what was gonna make him feel better.

But the android boy's hands held the combat girl's ones, stopping her

 

“I-It’s okay... I just... Is it... is it too much hot here...? ” – 9S asked, trying to move away from her a little. But 2B couldn’t agree more.

“Sure is what it seems” - _He's just feeling heat, then._

 

2B was relieved it did not seem serious... since she was feeling the same. Then, instead of helping close his uniform’s jacket, her hands tried to open and remove it from him. 9S gulped, gripping her wrists as a reaction to it, interrupting her.

 

“What is it, now? ” – 2B asked, still holding his jacket

 

9S remained quiet. The scanner boy seemed to be trying to answer, but simply... couldn’t. But the slight tremors running through his hands were answer enought for the combat girl.

_He is... ashamed? He is, isn’t he?_

 

That 2B could understand, too. Even so, everything was fine, the scanner unit had nothing to worry about. After all, why should he? 9S was a support unit; he certainly must know more about the constitution, repair and maintenance of their bodies better than herself.

 

“Everything is fine, 9S. You shouldn't be worrying, there’s nothing to concern yourself with” – 2B ensured him while trying to remove his jacket again. But this only tightened his grip around her wrists even more.

 

“Fine...”- the combat girl sighed, letting go of his uniform – “If that is what you need to believe me, so be it”

 

2B stood up. The white haired girl moved away from the male android just enough to look outside, through the opened part of that floor’s cracked wall. It had collapsed partially, enough to reveal the far horizon and starry night sky, also allowing the moonlight to illuminate it. The night was quiet, but the combat android just wanted to be sure there weren't any threats to them. 

As soon 2B felt sure of their security, she turned at the scanner unit again, looking into his blue eyes. Which were looking back curious, wondering about what she was trying to do. Then, with calm naturality... she just began to undo the details of her black dress, holding it at her body, gently releasing herself from them.  

2B didn’t even notice the scanner boy’s eyes widening in surprise when he realized what she was doing; nor the small gasp escaping from his throat, still saying nothing. 9S remained silent even as she calmly undressed her uniform; slowly revealing the snowy aspect of her cherry blossom skin... the female details of her firm breasts, hidden behind her white leotard’s fabric, but more easily noticed under the moonlight... the traces of her soft sturdy belly... the curves of her hefty buttocks, almost totally naked without her black dress...

2B was glad for being free from her black uniform, allowing her to cool down a little, feeling oddly hot to a fresh spring night. She felt relieved for releasing her body from it, so just doing the same with her gloves and high heels boots. Then, the android girl placed her uniform beside their mats; returning to sit next to her male partner - who was still silent - using only her white leotard.

 

“So, this is it” – 2B sighed satisfied, smiling slightly – “See? Nothing to be concerned about”

But the scanner unit didn’t reply, just remaining quiet.

 

“9S? ” – 2B called his name, feeling his lack of words suspicious.

Even so, the white haired android still didn't answer, his persistent silence catching the combat unit's attention.

 

2B looked at her partner. 9S was too quiet, but he hadn't shut down, that’s for sure. She could see him breathing, still a little fast. He was clenching his fists on his lap, but seemingly unaware of it. His body also was hot as before, slightly moistened by small drops of sweat. The scanner unit had lowered his face a little, making his light blue eyes became partially hidden by the shadows of the white hair falling in front of them. Even so 2B noticed that, somehow, they seemed to have lost focus.

 

“9S! ” – the combat girl held the unreactive android boy into her arms, concerned about him

 

_What is really happening to you...?_

 

........................

9S couldn’t answer

_........................................................................._

 

The scanner unit realized that his consciousness had just acessed his personal network. 9S was not sure of how that happened, he didn’t remember to had auto-hacked. Even so there he was, surrounded by its technologic calm, didn’t processing anything in particular. It seemed like... when he undergoes through maintenance, just... an oddly, pacific dream.

9S also wasn't sure of what made that happen. He just remember of being holding 2B's wrists... that was a goddammit hot night, isn't it? Then, 2B had stood up, and... and...

 

_...what is really happening to me...?_

The scanner android was curious. 9S wanted to process all the information about what was happening...

 

_........................................................................._

...but he couldn't; his mind being brought back by something that was happening to his body...

.......................


	2. System Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a system check... right?

9S’s eyes regained focus as his mind was being brought back, feeling 2B kissing his lips once more.

 

The white haired girl’s face was partially hidden behind the shadows that she was creating against the moonlight over her. She was kissing him again, even intensely... almost causing pain in his wounded lip... He didn’t even notice that his lips were just starting to interact slowly with her kiss, as if reponding to it...

...even so... this time it was different. 2B wasn’t seeming exacly clumsy; instead of it, she was seeming more like... more like she was nervous... in an oddly different way...

 

“2B...? ” – he whispered against her kiss, still feeling a little dizzy – “What is going on...? ”

 

2B didn’t answer right away. Instead of it she embraced him even closer to her, still seeming a little nervous; making his face rest against her smooth skin, on the curve between her neck and shoulder.  The scanner unit could even feel her warm, sweet female scent; that somehow... managed to keep him feeling, someway... dizzy.

 

Then he noticed something else. Many other things.

 

They were lying facing each other on the mats they had brought; their bodies softly illuminated by the bright light of the full moon.

The warmth of 2B’s body was contrasting with the fresh spring wind blowing gently over them, playing with their white hair and bristling almost all his skin... almost totally exposed now; except for his black undershorts and his scanner’s choker.

_What...?_

“The heck, 9S! Don't you do it again! You scared me, goddammit! ” – She reprimanded him, still embracing him tightly into her arms.

 

“Huh... but... what did I do...? ” – he asked with a whisper, seeming genuinely confused

 

“You were acting all weird, that’s what! Worse, you almost weren’t reacting at all! You were just quiet and still, like your mind was somewhere else! ” – 2B tried to seem calm as usual, but having a hard time to do it.

“I only had sure you hadn’t simply shut down because you helped me to take off your goddammit uniform, and even then you weren’t even noticing it, you only let me finally do it! ”- She kept scolding him almost in a single breath, as the male android only keep listening, still confused  

\- “And before you ask, I did it just because you seemed to be almost burning! I had to do something to help you cool down! ”

 

The scanner unit blushed, imagining her manipulating carefully his body as he moved passively in response to her touch, not even noticing it. But he didn't reply, just accepting silently 2B’s rebuke. 9S only felt sad for had made her feel angry at him, still trying to understand.

The combat unit took a deep breath, trying to calm down. She didn’t want to be mad at him, but... hell, that was weird!

 

“Look, 9S...” – 2B sighed, bringing her fingertips to stroke his cheek – “I was concerned about you, that’s all. I only took off your uniform and carried you to lay down here because you seemed not being feeling very well, so I was just trying to help”

 

“I know... Sorry...” – He wailed with a low, sheepish voice

 

“Besides... you’re a support unit, aren’t you? Certainly you're used to performing maintenance and system check... 9S, yourself was put in charge of my maintenance, checking it regularly! So nothing new, right? As I said, nothing to be worry or ashamed about”

 

 _That makes sense_ – the scanner boy thought to himself. Maintenance and system check is a regular part of his duty as a support unit. So it’s only logical that he must know about basic features and settings of androids' bodies.

 

\- “I guess... Yeah... you’re right, 2B”

 

However, what he would not admit to 2B is... It had been a while since thas was no longer just regular for him. Sure, he follows correctly every step of the checking proceedings as he is supposed to do. Even so... gradually, it turned into something... different.

He had been alone for so much time... entering enemy territory to gather data; through the fog... through the flames...

But since he met 2B, it was different. It was nice to not be alone anymore. Even... kinda fun. It was so nice to be with her... Yes, he is a soldier that take pride of his service, so he had to accept the loneliness as part of his duty. Even so, since 2B... he didn’t want to be alone anymore. He just wanted to be close to her. Just... more and more... closer.

Still, look what he had done. He made her feel angry at him. And he can’t even understand why he had done it! He was messing everything, and didn’t even know how! The last thing he would want was to make 2B angry at him. Quite the opposite. He wanted her to like him... even if only a little...

_I really screwed up, didn’t I?_

Now he was getting annoyed with himself.

 

The combat android was unaware about the conflict going through 9S’s mind as she keep caressing gently his cheek, just feeling more relieved for him. Most important is, he seemed to be fine now. 2B knew she wasn't able to keep mad at the scanner unit for much long. This was one of the odd ways he could affect her, and it seemed that only him could do it. So she just smiled softly, and tried to break the tension of that moment with a lighter comment. Maybe even useful, after all.

 

“Well... at least now we know, that human thing they use to help get better, seems to really work”

 

“Hum...?” - 2B cut him off from his thoughts of self reproach

 

“You know... this...?” - She placed a petal kiss on his lips, as soft and light as a petal from a Lunar Tear... calming him... making him to feel forgiven.

9S just wanted to keep kissing 2B forever, but she gently interrupted their kiss after a moment – too soon for him -  leaving his lips slightly moistened... but still close enough to let them see the clear blue color from each other's eyes.

 

“I did this when you were all weird, because I didn’t know what else to do. You barely were reacting to anything I was doing before. You know, take off your clothes, carry you to lay down on here... So I thought on try the last thing you reacted at”

 _Quite intensely, indeed_ – she thought to herself. So maybe if she tried something that intense, that could help him to finally react again?

She wanted him to react again.

 

“Then I tried it, hoping it would help you to get better... well, from whatever were happening to you. I’m glad it worked. But, please 9S, do me a favor okay? Don’t do that again”

The scanner unit sighed. He never wanted to worry her, make her angry at him. He couldn't let it happen again. But how he could prevent something he didn't even understand?

 

“I will try, 2B. Truly. But I don’t know exactly what happened” – he whispered to her, and continued the moment he noticed the expression of worry emerging on her eyes – “Hey, no worries! I’m fine. I'm sure this is something I can figure out from a simple system check”

Suddenly 2B noticed her own unthought actions – her embrace, her touch on the scanner’s face...

_I don't cause enough damage already?_

 

“I’m not worried” – she replied with a natural voice, interrupting her act of affection on the scanner’s face – “We can't allow the possibility of something like this happen during a mission. It would compromise our chances of succeeding”

2B avoided to look to her partner, so she wouldn't has to see the frown on his face while he let escape a low, frustrated sigh.

 

“Tsc... You are so serious, 2B, you know that? Fine... I will perform it even now, if you want to. It’s quite simple, nothing that an auto-hack can’t solve” – _Why she have to be like this?_

Sometimes kindy... then unexpectedly cold... she seemed undecided about the way she treated him. This was really frustrating...

 

The android girl couldn’t prevent to cuddle him, making his face rest on the curve between her neck and shoulder once more... as a clumsy, small attempt of an apologize for her coldness towards him... just this last excuse, just one more time...

 

“Then don’t wait any longer. Go ahead, I will protect you” – she whispered in his ear, her lips brushing it... trying to make it seems to have just protective purposes

 – “Let’s just make sure everything will be all right”

 

“F-fine...” – he blushed, her whispering voice making him shudder - _Will I ever understand you, 2B?_

 

The dizziness caused by her female scent was making a little more difficult to focus. But he had to focus, he didn’t want 2B feeling worried any longer... whatever the reasons she really had.

He took a deep breath... and auto-hacked.

.......................

2B kept watching him as he auto-hacked, loading a system check. His half-closed blue eyes seemed to had almost lost focus... but she knew they didn’t. It didn’t happen during battles, because then his hackings are just fast attacks, as they have to be. And It is a lot different when... when the light of life just turns off from his eyes. She knew the difference better than anyone.

Even so, here he was. Peacefully allowing her to hold him into her arms. Looking so vulnerable. Totally trustful in her, so much, that even permitted himself to become unaware of anything else around. That was not fair. To any of them, but specially to him.

2B felt tears starting to burn her eyes as she looked to the white haired scanner, while he quietly keep analysing whatever had in his personal network, still unaware of anything else. She wanted to touch his face again, feel the smoothness of its skin... but didn’t want to disturbe his analyses... or to risk him see the tears she was doing her best to contain.

The combat android hated what she have to do to the male scanner. She hated herself for being who she really is, for the destiny this cursed her with. For being his curse. That was not his fault. Why should he be punished for being curious, if he was built exactly for it?  She didn’t deserve the feelings she knows he had for her, even if he doesn’t understand them. After all, she is the reason why he can’t understand. It is not possible to understand something that can’t be remembered.

However, 2B couldn’t stand the idea of letting another E-type assume her duty. She couldn’t bear the thought of the pain that he could feel, the fear in his eyes, the hate caused by the betrayal emerging along with the fear. The least she could do for him is to make sure it would happen so quick, that he wouldn't even notice... or remember. She couldn’t risk anything else on the hands of any other. It didn’t matter if her feelings for him made her feel sacrificed with him every time. To ensure him a peaceful, hopefully unnoticed end, was more important than the pain it caused in her.

Maybe it would be easier if he hated her. She would accept what thought she deserved, even if it caused her more pain than any other thing could do. But... she can’t stand this idea too. To see the hatred infecting the good nature he always had, even after every betrayal, corrupting who he really is... it would be even worse. He didn’t deserve it too.

In the end, he was right about emotions. If they were prohibited, why they were built with the capacity to feel them, after all? 2B didn’t know the answer to it, but she will do the best she could to help him to find it out. In the end, maybe what they discover about it could even help them all.

2B cuddled her scanner partner, firm but gently; feeling the meekly rythm of his peaceful breathing on the skin of her neck. She swiped away the few tears that managed to escape from her blue eyes with the back of her free hand, her other arm keeping his body pressed against hers. His system check must be finishing at any moment, and she didn’t want him to see them. She had to learn, in the most difficult way, how to hide from 9S the reactions that her feelings caused to her.

Their curse was perversely unfair... and she would do anything to help him to break free from it. Even at cost of so much pain. If necessary, even... at the definitive cost of her own life.

....................

9S’s eyes regained focus after completing his own system check. He sighed, oblivious to the white-haired girl's thoughts. He noticed 2B still holding him into her arms, but... it seemed someway different. He wasn’t sure exactly what it was... but maybe it had something to do with the slight warmth of her body... the soft female scent of her smooth skin... the sensing of her tight embrace involving him... he could even feel the firmness of her voluptuous breasts pressing against his bared chest... it all oddly affecting him...

Why those things could affect him...? 2B was right, he is a support unit, he knew more than enought about the basic technical features of an android’s body. But that wasn’t just about basic features, he didn’t find anything unusual on them in his system check; it was something else he wasn’t understanding. Except for the fact that 2B seemed the only one being capable of causing those effects in him. So... what if...?

 

“2B...?” – he whispered over her skin, trying to not startle her – “I finished my system check. Are you alright?” 

 

“I’m fine” – she let him go of her embrace and looked at him, smiling slightly, seeming as calm as usual – “But what about you? Did you find something unusual? ”

 

“Not really. Everything is functioning exactly as it should do. Even so... I’m still curious. Do you mind if I perform a system check on you, too?”

 

“Huh? On me? ” – that was curious, indeed -  “Do you suspect of anything wrong?”

 

“Not at all. I just want to make sure everything is fine”

 

“Understood” – she moved to the usual system check position, lying on her back, her arms resting along her body.

 

The scanner android sat beside her and loaded an holographic screen, his hands performing the usual system check moves.

\- “Are you ready?”

 

2B closed her eyes, trying to just... relax

\- “Go ahead”

\- “Right then. Let’s get started ”

_........................................................................._

_“We will go through each adjustment in order, as usual, okay? ”_

_“Let's start by checking your sightedness settings. They seem to be okay. How does this look?”_

  * Okay



 

_“Roger that. Oh, and I should probably let you know that this entire process is being recorded for posterity. I mean, we can use the data for future analysis, if necessary”_

_“Now, let’s take a look at your voice recognition settings. It also seems all right. You can still hear my voice, right?  Until now, are we good? ”_

  * I’m fine, 9S. There’s something calming about your voice



           - _as always..._

 

_“Oh. Uh. Th-thank you!... Anyway, that takes care of your basic settings”_

( _Ngh!? What the heck? My pulse rate is rising! – Why this keep happening??_ )

( _Hmm... At least, it seems to be back to normal, now. Still odd, though..._ )

 

“ _Your self-destruction permission is in order... other adjustments are in order too... Okay, almost done... Right. All that is left to finish is your touch detection. Let’s run a check to make sure it’s still working properly”_

_“I’m gonna tap you on the shoulders, all right?”_

_..._

_“How was that? Did you feel it?”_

  * No



 

_“Huh? That’s odd. Everything should be set up correctly” - as everything else seems to be, anyway_

_“Here, let me try somewhere else. I’m gonna tap you on the arm this time, okay?”_

_..._

_“Did you feel that?”_

  * No



 

_“Huh? Really?”_

( _2B must have felt that... Maybe she is just messing with me..._ )

...

2B couldn’t help but smile lightly, hoping 9S was too focused on her system check to notice it. Indeed, she was playfully messing with him. She didn’t want to make him feel upset, no way, truly. She just wanted to take off that tense sensation she felt in him. She just wanted to see him feeling light-hearted again.

...

 

_“Well, if you say so. What about this?”_

( _Should I tap her here, though? She might get angry at me_ )

...

_“Er, how was that?”_

  * No



 

_“Are you serious?? You didn’t feel anything just now??”_

_“Well then... let’s try something else”_

( _No turning back now, I guess..._ )

...

_“...Well? ”_

 

2B did the best she could to prevent clenching her fists, the effort for this making slight tremors run through her fingers.

_“2B...?”_

 

Instead of answer right away, she held his hands between hers

\- “My touch detection is working fine, 9S”

 

The scanner unit gulped, doing the best he could to prevent his hands from shudder, as she kept holding them. He was so glad that her eyes were still closed, preventing her to see a shade of red taking over his entire body’s skin again as he blushed... that didn’t even remember the possibility of her had been messing with him.

 

_“But... I... you... I mean, are you sure? Are you really... fine?”_

\- “Yes, I'm fine. Are we done?”

 

The android boy let go of the combat unit’s hands, taking a deep breath while finishing his analysis.

“Y-yes, that’s the end of the check for now. Everything seems to be in order, as your previous basic settings... except...”

 

Then the scanner unit forgot his embarrassment and looked to the android girl still lying down, his eyes seeming to analyse her with serious curiosity.

“Well, except for some minor temperature oscillations. But the system check didn't accuse anything wrong about it. This must have something to do with the heat of the night or something like this”

 

The android girl gave an interrogative look as reply, also seeming forgotten about the possible cause of his previous embarrassment.

“So... do you mind if I try something else?” – his eyes were still wandering through her body, as if trying to find something hidden.

 

“You will perform another system check?” – now she was the one getting curious

– “Haven’t it something to do with the heat of the night?” – and, as if to contradict her, the playful spring wind seemed to blow a little more fresh and lively, messing with their white hairs.

 

“Yeah, yeah... It’s probably just that”- He replied, still analysing with enough curiosity to barely notice his skin shivering a little at the softly cold touch of the wind...

...or that his body was approaching more and more from hers... as if still trying to find something...

\- “So I don't think another system check will have any other result. I’m still a little curious though, so I was just thinking on...”

 

Then the white haired scanner noticed where his curiosity lead him to. His body was almost over hers, his legs about to straddle her hips... her delicate half-parted lips were so close to his... that he could even feel her soft warm breathing... seeming almost... taunting him...

... his eyes met with hers, close enough to allow him to look into their blue-ocean depths, brightened by the moonlight... where, for a moment, he felt that he could gladly lost himself...

Their eyes met only for a moment... that seemed to stop, lost in eternity... her clear blue eyes seemed so pacific... that his mind even forgot to slip away, ashamed, from the bold act that led him there.

His mind would not dare to prevent him again from looking at her forever, if he could.

Even so, he couldn’t prevent a soft blush from assume the skin of his cheeks while he moved away, hesitantly. _What I was doing?_

 

“So... hum... I was thinking on trying something else, but... only if you don’t mind” – He continued while avoiding to look at her again, trying to hide his clumsiness.

 

“I think you should go ahead. We should not allow any risk that something like this might interfere in our performance during missions, whatsoever” ” – she replied with the usual calm voice, seeming genuinely concerned about that possibility

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right” – He sighed, feeling somewhat relieved that the awkward moment has passed. _That seemed reasonable, indeed_

“But if you will not perform another system check, what are you thinking of doing?”

He leanead sliglty over her again, his body still besides hers, and cupped her cheeks with both his hands.

 

“I could try to sense the temperature oscillations. They don’t seem to follow a specific pattern, so I’m thinking on trying to find where they’re occurring with more intensity. If I discover it, maybe I can try to figure out how and why they’re happening”

 

2B replied with an interrogative but also ashamed look, and a sligtly blush. The android boy noticed it right away, then let go of her face, still keeping his hands close enough to almost touch her skin... allowing her to feel their warmth.

 

“S-sorry! I don’t... I mean... I will not touch you, 2B. I was... I was just trying to explain, that’s all” _Geez... why I’m being all that clumsy?_

“Whatever. Just do what you think you should do to figure out it all” – she sighed, trying to look as natural as always.

 

“Right then...” _Man, she is really serious about performance and all... but she’s right, after all..._

\- “Are you ready?”

 

2B closed her eyes again, just trying to relax once more.

 

\- “Go ahead”

 

“Okay. I’m starting now” – he took a deep breath... and tried to focus all his concentration in his touch sense... and all the information it could gather from her, even if not touching her directly.

 

The scanner unit began to analyse the combat girl’s face, seeming pacific and calm as usual. While her eyes were closed, she could even look as if she was dreaming... but it was just a deceit for the eyes. He already fought by her side to know more than enough how dangerous she could really be.

He detected minor temperature oscillation on her face, that he didn’t notice during the system check. Her cheeks still had a soft blushing tone, so it might explain part of it. But that was not all. The white haired boy also felt some odd warmth emanating from her eyes, vanishing more and more... _She was... she was crying?_

But it is almost completely gone now... so maybe he just didn’t interpret it correctly? There were some unusual things happening with them both that night after all, it could be anything else.

The scanner boy kept going. His hands slowly slid down to the android girl’s neck, still not touching her... but also still close enough to allow him to fell that peculiar hot electricity from before, seeming to be flowing softly between them. When his hands reached the curve between her neck and shoulder – where she allowed him to rest while embrancing him – he noticed that her skin warmth seemed a little more intense on that area... along with something else. Something... that he even might had detected before, but was feeling too dizzy to notice.

What is this? His touch sense couldn’t interpret it directly, even so, he can feel there’s something more. Something... that seemed to be temptely hiding from him, taunting his curiosity... making him lean over her a little closer, trying to find and understand it... his face approaching more and more... 

...until he could feel her scent again... but didn’t noticing that now he was so close, that even needed to provide support to his body, placing one arm beside her to do it to him, his free hand still almost touching her... 

...that this time, his legs really straddled her hips... and that 2B’s breathing began to seem just a little faster, as if she was somehow anxious... maybe in response to his own warm breathing, close enough to touch her skin.

The android scanner continued not noticing any of it, when he found out something hiding behind her perfumed female scent. Still too slight to allow him interpret and understand what it could possibly be. But enough to let him know that it was, somehow... different. He needed more data. Maybe... maybe this could be related with the temperature oscillation?

There was only one way to find out. He must continue scanning. So he kept going, his hesitancy to do so just being overcome by his natural curiosity. Both his face and hand slowly keep the journey down her skin, still close enough to allow him to feel its warmth and scent.

The scanner’s curiosity was rewarded when he reached the area almost between the combat unit’s breasts, its warm sweet scent seeming a little more intense. Even so, still not enough to let him know what was that... difference... he felt hiding behind it. He inhaled deeply, trying to take in all the data his senses could gather from it... and then shuddered, feeling somehow dazedly... also starting to feel a oddly heat. It made him hesitate. _What was that...?_

 

2B could feel 9S’s hesitancy even with her eyes still closed... because now she was not only feeling the warmth of his body... but also his breathing beggining to pant softly over her breasts. She opened her eyes, worried about what could be happening to him. She saw that he had stopped his analysis, still leaning over her... and that he had began to shake slightly.

 

“9S...? Are you okay...?” – she asked with a whisper, concerned about him. Not even noticing that her breathing was softly panting a little too, as if in solidarity to him.

 

The android boy just closed his eyes and shook his head a little for a moment, as if trying to clear his mind and organize his thoughts, using the back of his free hand to wipe out some drops of sweat that had emerged on his forehead’s skin. When he looked to her, he seemed to be a little... confused.

 

“Yeah, I guess... It’s just... there are some alterations detected in my analysis as I thought, and I found some of them, but... I still couldn’t understand what they really are”

And not been understanding was not only making him feel even more curious, but was also bothering him. Wasn't his model the high-end one among scanner units? So why he wasn't understanding that? It can’t be that serious, if his previous system check didn’t detect anything wrong...

 

“Hum...” – she didn’t reply right away, looking to be thoughtful. 2B was, indeed. Thinking about why 9S’s voice just sounded slightly husky all of a sudden. And about what all those things could mean. _What if...?_

She held his free hand with hers, and just... placed it on her chest, almost between her breasts. Barely covered by the upper top of her white leotard. He could even feel the pulse of her black box hidden behind.

 

“Would it help you?” – she asked with naturality

 

“2...B...??” – he couldn’t help but let a blush took over his entire body again, shuddering. He even tried to pull his hand away, but she kept holding it firmly on her body.

 

“What is it now, 9S?”- she looked impatiently to him, noticing his obvious embarrassment

\- “Do I have to repeat that you are a support unit? More than that, the one put in charge of my maintenance, checking it regularly! Is there really something that you still don’t know about an android basic features?”

 

“B-but... even so...”- he sttamered, trying to move away again, which made her let out an impatient sigh

 

“Look, you asked for my help, remember? So I’m just trying to help you. I guess It’s harder for you to find out what this could be, if you can’t even feel it! And it’s looking more weird than we thought at first. I don’t need to remind you we can’t allow it interfere at our performance”

 

The scanner unit took a deep breath... then sighed, trying to calm his nervousness – _That all make sense, indeed. Then, why it keep messing with me like this?_

_Just one way to figure it out, I guess..._

 

“Yeah... you’re right, 2B...” – he replied with a low voice, still softly husky... but at least, seeming a little more decided

 

“As I said, nothing to be ashamed about. So don’t worry. Just keep going and do whatever you have to do” – She let go of his hand and closed her eyes again, looking nothing more than just calm

 

_Fair enough, I guess... she is really serious, isn’t she?_

And, because of this... The least he could do was make good use of her permission and figure out what all that could mean.

Still leaning over 2B, the scanner unit tried to focus in his analysis again; even though her enticing female scent insisted on keeping him softly dazedly. But the secret it seemed to be hiding from him, taunting his curiosity, was inciting him enough to make him try even harder to discover what it could be.

In fact, now that he was touching her, he could sense somethings easier than before. Like her temperature oscillations. As he suspected, there are some spots seeming warmer than others. Her neck was one of these spots. That area between her breasts was other... but it wasn’t looking like as if only there. _Would them too...?_

He rested a fingertip beneath the curve of one breast, beginning to delineate slowly its rounded countour... then placing other fingertips beneath her breast, touching her as lightly as he could. Even hidden behind her outfit’s white fabric, he could sense its warmth... likewise seeming softly warmer than other areas of her body. 

His fingertips slid slowly through it... his hand starting to tremble lightly with hesitancy, but still keeping going... until being enfolding as much of her breast's firm flesh as he could.

The scanner android didn't seem to notice the white haired girl’s fingertips starting to scrape mildly the mat she was lying on, as she still looking nothing more than calm... but he surely noticed, even through the white fabric, her breast’s warmth rising up a little.

The scanner boy strolled leisurely his fingers on the combat girl’s sturdy breast, curious... pressing them a little against it, just trying to understand the suddent heat rise... until being wrapping her sensitive nipple, almost... gripping it.

2B clenched her teeth, trying to prevent a small gasp for escaping from her throat, as a reaction to the unexpected, intense sensation 9S’s touch was causing... making her feel a unknown heat...

Slightly tremors began to run through her hands, due to her effort to keep them imparcial to his curiosity exploration... feeling as if it was oddly against their true will (explore him too?). Even so the android boy noticed all that, which made him hesitate again.

He would have straightened up and asked her if she was okay... But herself prevented him from doing so... by grabbing some few white hair of his head’s back, pulling them a little to keep (force?) him staying where he was. This wasn't feeling bad, though. Kinda odd, but... even so...

_...should I continue...?_

 

As if sensing his hesitancy, she slightly intensified her grip as a response to his doubt... seeming almost... forbidding him from stop. _She is...?_

If she was wanting him to continue... then...that is what he should keep doing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't miss the opportunity to honor this legendary part of our beloved game! \o/ ;)
> 
> Hope you liked it too ^_^ ❤️


	3. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity is the force that lead to discovery...

As 2B seemed to signal for him to continue what he was doing, that's what 9S did. Still feeling a bit hesitant though, even with the reinforcement of her hand, grabbing gentle but decidely some of his white hair. The male scanner’s hesitation could be noticed by his still trembling hands, as well as by his breathing, which had assumed a certain... nervous aspect.

_Calm down... you're just trying to understand it all, nothing more... just like a good support unit is supposed to do..._

_Besides... she's right, and you know it... you're a support unit, you already know more than enough... there should be no secrets in this... nothing that a proper analysis doesn't figure out..._

So the android boy went on, trying to be as impartial as possible. He strolled back his fingers gently over her breast, noticing that it seemed to become even lukewarm to his touch, which again aroused his curiosity... and made him forget his hesitation. Was that... she... was she somehow reacting to his touch? But then... would there be a difference?

9S held out his other hand to 2B’s still unexplored breast, trying to find out whether there had been any alteration either. His fingers completely enveloped the firm flesh hidden under the white fabric, with more curiosity than hesitation. Curiosity that increased even more, when he noticed that the heat there had also increased, although it hadn't received his direct touch until that moment.

His fingers explored that breast as well, tracing her details gently but steadily... until again they were wrapping her delicate hidden nipple, as if he were trying to trap the delicate bud of a flower on his hand. Bud that now seemed about to bloom... when her nipple became stiff to his touch...

Again 2B’s fingertips scraped the mat she was lying on, just as her hands began to tremble slightly, even the one still holding his white hair. She did her best to control this unintended reaction, and so avoid worrying him again. 

The white-haired girl didn't understand why the scanner unit was causing that incomprehensible sensation in her... making her feel strangely hot again, more and more, even though it was a pleasant spring night... feeling somehow anxious, as if she wanted something that she herself did not know what it could be... and yet, it was such a pleasuring sensations...

So, everything that he was making her feel... being forbidden or not... she didn't want him stop. She wanted... needed... that he keep going...

That was what the scanner boy did, instigated by his growing curiosity at these still unfamiliar reactions to him. And as the combat unit’s grip on his hair seemed to signal that he should continue... that's what he did. He brought his face close to her nipple, trying to analyze it even through her clothe's fabric... and then felt again: something, like a force hiding behind her delightful female scent... now looking even more intense, but just enough to taunt him even more... yet without fully revealing itmself to him.

That was messing with him whithout any doubt, and not just his curiosity. It made him feel a little stunned, messing with his logical senses... making him feel yet warmer... even anxious... but in an oddly pleasurable way...

Even so... that was taunting him. It was seducing his curiosity, as if challenging him to understand its secrets... something he couldn't even think of resisting... as if even the mere act of thinking was becoming somewhat, more and more... complicated.

Maybe that was why his lips parted, releasing the tip of his tongue to touch the little part of her breast's skin that her outfit allowed to expose... as if trying to track back that female secret, too tempting for his male curiosity to could avoid... or let him perceive clearly what he was doing... as he tugged lightly on the white fabric, as a small sign of rebellion against the denial of her leotard at his touch's access...

But the scanner unit realized the gasp the white-haired girl couldn't contain, escaping between her clenched teeth, stopping his unthought action. Again, he tried to interrupt what he was doing to ask if she was okay, pulling both hands away from her body, feeling ashamed... but much more worried about her. And again she prevented him, increasing her grip's force on his white hair, holding him firmly where he was.

 

“2B ...?”-  He asked in a hoarse, low whisper

“I am fine. Just keep going” - she replied, also in a slightly hoarse whisper... seeming more impatient with his hesitation than with what he was doing to her

  

If he should continue... that's what he would do... that's what he wanted so badly to do...

Even so... he was feeling uncertain about what he should do. He wanted to explore the skin that her clothes didn't allow him to access... but he would not dare do anything she didn't want him to do.

2B helped him with that doubt as well, tightening his hair again, guiding him until his lips touched the exposed skin of her breast again... and then pulling the fabric of her outfit with her free hand, exposing her soft skin more and more...

The android boy felt his cheeks' skin getting warmer once more as a flushed tone took them, when he allowed, still a little nervously, that the tip of his tongue touch her soft breast's skin again... slowly exploring every part of its curves as she revealed them to him, more and more... his exploration seeming to make both bodies became hotter, their breaths gradually more anxious... and now that secret was seeming to emanate more and more intensely from 2B’s body, until he could almost feel her delicious taste, somehow sweet but yet softly... spicy...

He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate all his senses on his tongue, doing all he could to identify the mysterious flavor that only the combat girl seemed to have... running his tongue through the skin of both her breasts, leaving a softly wet trail, as if eagerly tracking that taste's secret... he almost... he could almost know what it was... could almost feel what it really was... as if part of him had always know... he just needed to remember...

The scanner unit tried to remember, by using as much concentration as he could, which seemed to be getting harder and harder... but his effort was interrupted, as the white-haired girl guided him again, steady but carefully, until his lips felt that were involving the little flower bud that was her tender nipple...

When his tongue touched her stiffened nipple, he bit her breast unintentionally, as if in response to its unexpected presence inside his mouth. And his bite made her let out a low moan... which made him hesitate again. The scanner unit didn't have the same strength as a combat unit, while she was able to withstand much worse things... yet all that was too new, even for a support unit like him... so he wasn't sure if he had hurt her or not...

The combat girl’s response was to keep him over her breast, still grabbing his white hair tightly, as if kept trying to prevent him from interrupting what he was doing...

 

9S gently kissed the soft bite mark he had made, like an apology and an attempt to make her feel better, as she had done for him...  then continued to explore her breasts' soft skin... risking even to softly nibble it, carefully to avoid any risk of hurting her... just to see if he could cause that reaction again in 2B, that sound that seemed much more to express desire than pain... feeling delighted with the low groans her let escape at every one of his bites, even though she was trying to contain them by clenching her teeth... every moan inciting him ever more... causing some of his bites, even made kindly... to left small purple marks...

Her reactions also affected him. He was feeling more and more anxious, even impatient, with a panting breath... feeling that odd heat dominating his body more and more, as also seemed to be doing to her... maybe that's why... she was trying to get rid of the last piece of clothing that was denying his access to her body...

2B took him in her arms, hugging him and making their lips meet again in a avid kiss. Their tongues didn't stop interacting passionately with each other, even though they were both feeling as if they had to struggle for air... as if they were stealing each other's breath...

The two androids only interrupted their kiss, increasingly voracious, for a moment - when the combat unit lifted the scanner boy in her arms to shift their position, as if his weight were nothing to her. She lifted him until his legs freed her hips... and moved them both, so that now it was his body that was between her legs... 

She is amazing, isn't she? She had lifted him so easily, making him look as if he were just a feather to her... and yet, doing it so gently... even with all her strength, she was still so graceful... powerful but kind, just like an angel...

Their new position made it easier for both of them to help each other get free from their last pieces of clothing, which they did as they kissed again, this time without shame or hesitation...

Maybe that's why they had removed each other's black visor, almost without realizing it. At that moment, that was the only part of their clothes that both believed they were allowed to taking off of each other... but even then, already starting to feel that they wanted... they needed... to remove much more than just that...

Now both androids were exploring the fully exposed body of each other, as if they had forgotten what the original purpose of that analysis was... the white-haired scanner provided support to his body with one arm once more, freeing the combat girl’s hands to explore his skin, while his free hand came back doing the same to her... the touch of her fingertips was looking almost as curious as his, as she traced the masculine details of his lightly defined naked chest... touched the ripples of his arms' soft musculature... gently scratched the skin of his back...

In the same way he also sought to explore every female detail of her body. His fingertips traced intensely every detail they could gain access to... just as did again with his tongue... which he ran through her delicate neck, feeling pleased with the low moans she let out, at every movement that the tip of his tongue, pressing against her skin, was doing; lasciviously... leaving a lightly wet trail again as he traced her skin... until his lips were playing again with her pink tender nipples, becoming even stiffer as he nibbled and sucked them, gently but hungry... while his hand wandered in need through her hotter body...

As he was exploring her body, the scanner boy felt as if an electric, magnetic lust force was starting to grow within him. Its arousing electricity seemed to flow through every part of his body, bristling his entire skin, bringing an oddly hotter need in its trail. He felt as if it made his body to be attracted to the white-haired girl’s even more, needing to get even closer. The same thing seemed to be happening to her, but somehow, her electric power of attraction was coming in an even stronger way from the magnetic female slit between her tighs.

 

_Hum...?_

 

That increased his curiosity even more. He never knew that androids were built with magnetic parts in their bodies. For what purpose?

By simple, unintentional reaction of a scanner’s natural curiosity, he took his hand to touch her female slit, trying to analyze it. Some fingertips pressed against its fleshy edges, finding the warm, wet entrance hidden between them. An intense sound, that was a stunning mix of gasp and moan, escaped through her clenched teeth.

“Aaahnn...” – 2B shuddered, moaning as if in response to his touch

Now her fingertips were scraping his skin a little harder, leaving a red, slightly burning trail...

 

Her reaction seemed like a signal sent into his groin, affecting the male part between his own thighs, as his pulse rate raised. He felt like... like if it was growing rigid in response to an odd... hungry desire taking over him... a hot desire turned on by the reaction of her body; hardening it more and more... until his masculine arousal became obvious. It was so... so _intense_... that it made him feel... somehow... even dizzier... even hotter... 

He didn't even noticed that his fingertips were still touching her fleshy slit, sliding lightly into its wet velvety interior, as if attracted by its magnetic power.

“AH...! ”

 

But the loud moan she let escape woke him to what his fingertips were still trying to do. Did he... did he do something wrong...?

“2... B? ” – he asked among his panting breath, concerned about her, while trying to fight hesitantly against the magnetic attraction keeping his hand touching her wet slit, now pulsing sligtly

 

“You... you don’t have to stop, 9S! ” -  she replied among her own panting breath, seeming to be almost scolding him for his hesitancy –  “I’m fine”

Oddly more than fine, indeed.

 

“Are you... are you sure...? ” – he asked with a husky whisper anyway, just to be sure he interpreted it right

 

The expression in her bright blue eyes and pinkier face were all the answer he needed. And wanted...

9S didn’t stop exploring 2B’s body, even if concerned for her being moaning even more. He was just trying to be nice, though... He didn’t want her to scold him again... and since it seemed that she wanted more, that her body signaled for him to continue, that’s what he did...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9S is just trying 2b nice... ;)


	4. Birth Of A Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All who lives are slaves to desire.

2B didn't need to say anything else. All her body's reactions were incentive enough for him to keep his fingertips exploring her downy slit, as if a magnetic force were attracting them. In fact, 9S was feeling like the combat unit’s whole body were attracting him ever closer to her, as if some unknown, overwhelming force had been turned on. But for some reason, that female detail between her thick thighs seemed to have a particular alluring power over him. Although still uncertain about what he should do, her uncommon responses to his touch were making him feel much more curious (delighted?). Even... kinda giving him a special... pleasure.

Still with his body over hers, the scanner boy began to slide the tip of his middle finger into the android girl’s delicate slit, slowly... the others beside it gently splitting away the fleshy edges hiding her sensitive entrance, trying to ease his acess... Just a little at first, so to not risk hurting her... but enough to feel the velvety aspect within her. _This feels so... wet and warm... and... so tight..._

“Aah...”

 

2B moaned defenceless at 9S’ curious touch inside her, warm and moistened like she had never felt before... The android girl didn't understand why she felt as if needing him to explore her far beyond that what a simple system check could do; now more than just help him to understand all of this.

She could feel his panting breath brushing her breasts’ delicate skin as he tried to study her reactions to that. As a combat unit, her first reaction would be to fight against what looked like a new invasion threat. Her specialized combat system was trying to get her to push the scanner unit; take his body away from hers. But the incomprehensible need, taking control of her more and more, wanted him ever closer to her. Even if this were in conflict with her primary reactions.

The android girl placed her hands on the mat, trying to control her moans; and so assume the neutral system check posture again. That way, she did not risk hurting him again by letting another involuntary reflex of combat escape. Tiny drops of sweat began to cover the soft skin of her entire body; as if in an effort to freshen the hot sensation of that unknown wish, growing more and more inside her. A wish being aroused by the nameless pleasure that the male android was making her feel, aware of it or not.  

Even though she kept moaning a little, the effort to hold herself must had been effective enough, since her body allowed him to keep sliding his finger inside her... probing slow and carefully; sometimes circling... sometimes swaying, in and out; analysing, curious... but further and further... until she felt him forcing against something unexpected, sensitive inside her.

“AH!... Aah...”

 

2B couldn't help squirming, breaking her effort to contain her moans; when she felt an electric, even... semi-painful... pulse inside her, startling her a little. She scratched the mat, clenching her teeth; struggling to control any reaction that would make him hesitate again. Despite being surprised by another unknow sensation... she still wanted the white-haired boy to continue what he was doing. She still... needed this...

“2B...?”

 

Even so the scanner unit noticed it, the way he always does; making him hesitate for a moment at that new reaction. But 2B didn’t give him any chance to stop what he was doing. She pulled him closer to her again in a quick impulse and hugged him, trapping him in another kiss.

The rhythm of their lips on each other's alternated just with their panting breaths and low moans... while their kiss became more and more hungry for each other's taste... messing up to his logic system...  making any hesitation vanish, keeping his fingers touching inside her... since that was what she (they) seemed to want...

_2B... there are some odd things happening to us tonight, so I’m just trying to understand..._

 

9S kept exploring that inner part of her body, careful for being unsure about what that new reaction could mean... but still curious.

Trying to divide his increasing messed up thoughts between their kiss and his analysis, he turned his touches into a less deep exploration; sliding a fingertip between the fleshy edges of her delicate slit again, now becoming wetter by the moisture flowing slowly from inside her... but this time up and down... over and over... probing kindly... until unaware pressing a small, delicate button hidden.

“AH!!”

 

2B arched her back, letting escape a loud moan once more, breaking the trap of her kiss. Her whole body was shaking; her cheeks assuming a vivid shade of pink. Her reaction made 9S hesitate once more, causing him to straighten his body, concerned about her. But this time she wasn't capable of doing anything to stop him.

“2B... are you... are you alright...?” – He asked with a low, husky voice.

 

However, the android boy wasn’t looking at her. He was kneeling between her legs, and had lowered his face slightly, panting, making his blue eyes become partially hidden behind the shadows of his white hair again. He placed both hands on his own waist, beneath his belly; just above the male part between his own thighs – now fully rigid, a drop of a clear fluid even forming, unnoticed, at the tip - as if he was sensing something. Which he was.

All the reactions of 2B’s body were affecting his own body. Even the low moans she could barely contain, the rosy tone that had taken over her cheeks, and which seemed to become more and more intense... the slightly electric shivers that were running through all her body at every of his exploratory, curious actions... the soft, subtle twitches inside her, as if reacting to his touches there; pulsing so lightly that it might even happen unnoticed... but not to him...

And the more the android boy explored, the more he wanted to do it - unknowingly, much more than out of simple, unrestrained curiosity. Even because... something... in all this... in his touches on 2B’s body, in the reactions of her body to his touches... That all was oddly affecting him; making him feel as if trying to understand anything, or even simply think, were becoming, in some way, more and more... complicated.

But not just it. That was also raising his pulse rate, making his black box's pulse felt as if it were thundering. Turning his breathing heavy... his body warmer... making him feel an increasing urge... more and more... until he were sensing his male member almost aching with an unknow, pent up need... even pulsing a little for it. His hands were pressing his own skin, as if trying to prevent all those unknow, semi-aching sensations, from spreading into his body and take control of him; his effort to contain it making him shake a little. He couldn’t understand any of that... since he never had felt this way before.

Nevertheless, he couldn't try to understand that right now. He was much more concerned about 2B than with himself.

“2B...?”

 

But this time she was the one that didn't answer. Which soon caught his attention, making him finally look at her; wondering what might be happening... and then being surprised by what he saw.

2B was arching her back slightly, her breasts following its motions; alternating with her hips squirming sinuously. Not-so-subtle tremors took her whole body, along with delicate drops of sweat emerging from her soft skin more and more. Her fingertips were clawing at the mattress where she was lying, her eyes closed, as if she struggled to contain something... even so, she was still moaning, but now her moans seemed to have assumed a certain tone that sounded a little more... urgent.

All these reactions... looked a lot like their sensitive receptors’ usual reactions at pain stimulation. _What have I done??_

9S took his hands to analyze the combat unit, leading them to the peachy skin just above the female part between her own thighs - wondering if she could be feeling the same strange things as him - but stopped before touch it, afraid of worsening whatever was happening to her.

“2B...?? What’s it? What’s happening to you??”

 

“9S...” - She even seemed had tried to answer, but simply... couldn’t... just letting out his name through a moan.

 

She was breathless. Even before that... she was already having difficulty to hold herself, restrain any involuntary combat reflex that could hurt him. Now she struggled, with all she had, to contain the growing need within her to... the urge to... _To what?_

2B didn’t even know what that could be. All she knew is that the scanner unit’s actions were making her feel, all through her body, burning something exciting... His inciting kisses on her skin... like the ones he did on her neck, where the sensations caused by the circling moves of his tongue pressing it seemed to have increased in intensity; sending delightful shivers through her entire body... for some reason, making her feel kinda wet between her thighs... his warm lips wrapping around her breasts, sucking them hungry... his small, pleasurable nibbles... That all was arousing a hot need within her... growing even more while his fingers explored that female part between her thighs... 

She didn't know what that need was supposed to be... since she never had felt this way before. The only thing she knew is... she was feeling as if... as if...

She needed him.

 

Then... the android boy touched some small, delicate part there, a hidden detail that only female models had; sending an electrifying shiver through her entire body... something that seemed being capable of eliminating all the processing of her logical system. Making her feel like... she couldn't hold herself for much long.

 

Those 2B’s new reactions even made 9S forget his effort to contain the burning, almost aching sensations, threatening to possess his own body. The android boy approached a little from the thin slit that partially hid the rosy flesh at its entrance, where he was exploring only a moment ago; concerned about what could be happening, trying to analyze...

_9S, you consider yourself a support unit?? 2B needs your support!! So provide it already, dammit! Use all your senses and go to her!_

But it is not so easy to use senses that felt so messed up by that mysterious force, seemingly hidden only to taunt him... but now clearly possessing them both. Though still incomprehensible to his mind and unknown to his body, just as it was to her, that force was already consuming both... lasciviously...

It was not exactly a memory to be remembered... but one instinct, amidst others, to react to.

Desire.

The kind of odd, ravishing desire, for all that was uniquely hers; capable of stunning him... making him feel... dizzy by her alluring feminine scent... hungry for the rounded details of her firm breasts... wanting to feel the smoothness of her silky skin... needing the warmth of her body against his, with all those delicate and sensual features, so contradictory to a combat unit's primary purpose ...

 

“2B...” – he managed to call her name with a low voice amid his panting breath; as if calling her to him... 

...unaware of the fiery lust taking over his blue eyes... overflowing with desire...

...a desire guiding him...

...bringing his body over hers once more, both hands about to be positioned on its sides... as if her body were calling his to her...

Then... he noticed his unthought actions, the way he always perceived anything. The scanner unit reluctantly moved away from the combat android, panting heavier as strived to restrain himself and avoid doing anything that could hurt his female partner; pressing his hands just above his member once more and closing his eyes, trembly. Shaking his head a little in another attempt to clear his thoughts. _What the hell is going on...?_

Doing the best he could to resist the incomprehensible force stunning him, making him feel that dizzy... that hot... insisting on attracking him closer to her like never before; dominating him more and more, so hard... that he could almost feel as if 2B herself were pulling him toward her. Which she actually did.

“2B...?!”

 

She gripped him by his waist in a quick impulse and pulled him so closer to her, that he could even feel her panting breath escaping her delicate lips, and brushing against his. He could see the oceanic depths of her blue eyes again, now shining with burning desire. The same unaware one that shined in his owns, though still along with concern.

 

“2B... just... just tell me... what I can do... to provide support to you...” – he whispered with a similar panting breath over her delicate lips, feeling anguished by the impatient agony he thought seeing in her eyes. _I have to do something!_

“9... S...”

But the android girl didn't actually answer... because she didn't know what to answer.

 

“Please tell me... so I can help you...” – He insisted; at the lack of her reply. Seeing that agony in her expression... were also causing a painful angst in him.

 

How could she explain that all she knew was... that she needed him...? And... what was that supposed to mean, after all...?

So the combat unit responded only by hugging the scanner android, wrapping her arms around his waist in such an intense way... that even caused his body to follow the own sinuous motions of hers... making both feel those particular parts between their thighs - the ones that specified their sex like male and female - rubbing each other. 9S gasped at the sensation.

Even so, he still could notice 2B’s low moans, now escaping easily from her... since she no longer tried to contain them. He took a deep breath, in an attempt to hold back the ones striving to form in his own throat, as if in response to hers... and to the sensations she was causing, aware of it or not. She needed his support. He had to provide it to her.

 

“2B...” – he did one last, desperate effort to ask again what he could do for her, how he could help her; an effort turning his voice somewhat husky, like never had sounded before...

 

...his arms supporting his body over hers, tremulous... as if the effort to keep him away from her, even if only a little, were too much... his lips almost touching hers, both half-parted as they struggled more and more for air... seeking for any signal that could let him know what he should do...

_I’m trying to understand what you want from me, 2B... I just wanna help you... I..._

_I... would do anything... for you..._

“AH...!”

 

...his effort being shattered by an uncontained moan, as she began to move even more avid beneath him; his body keeping following hers by her embrace, tightening around him... now both gasping at the sensations triggered in every move... every contact, rubbing... even feeling the warm moisture, still flowing softly from that inner part of 2B’s body, wetting him a little... increasing the burning agony of desire withim them...

Both androids sought at each others lips at the same time, as if sensing together the craving for relief to this overwhelming need within them, trying to help one another to feel better by kissing, as seemed to have worked before... only to feel it becoming even more powerful at each eager interaction of their tongues, as if desperate to find this relief in each other's taste, more and more.... until turning into an unbearable desire.

 

9S couldn’t resist anymore. To those actions of 2B’s body, to which he curiously reacted... to the electric desire flowing between them, seeming to attract specially the sex features between their thighs... as if these parts had been made to attract irresistibly each other, to connect one to the other... would that be... what her body was trying to signal that she... wanted...?

Just one way to find out...

 

_2B... 2B... Don’t worry..._

 

9S just gave himself up to the sweet surrender to these newly discovered forces, already dominating... both.

With some hesitancy, still trapped in their kiss, the scanner unit carefully moved his body, to align his hips with hers. Even feeling his senses being stunned by the android girl’s reactions, he keep trying the best he could to remain alert to any signal she might offer him, indicating whether he should continue with what he was trying to do... or not. But nothing of what her body was doing seemed to indicate that she wanted to stop him.

Keeping his body supported by one arm, he used his free hand to help him slid the tip of his male member through 2B’s delicate wet slit, slowly... feeling like fleshy lips also kissing him... up and down, carefully... over and over... probing kindly... until being feeling aligned flush to her pulsing female entrance.

Yet, until that moment... she showed no sign of wanting to stop him. Instead of it... her increasingly anxious kiss, the small moans she let escape between their lips, her embrace around his body more impatient... all this seemed much more like signals indicating the opposite. That she did not want him to stop. Which he didn't.

 

He slid into her, slowly... the warm wetness within her easing his acess through the tight passage... feeling the fleshy walls gradually wrapping around him... seeming almost swalloing him, hungry for his sturdy sex, more... and more...

"Nine... S...!"

...but he stopped when 2B moaned his name, harder, breaking their kiss. Afraid of being hurting her; due to her insides tight resistance to him, seeming trying to squeeze him out. Even so, 2B kept firmly holding him flush to her, didn’t wanting to let him move away.

To keep still was not easy, though. He was breathless, his body shaking slightly, his teeth clenching; at the effort to contain himself. He panted even more as struggled for air, drops of a dewy sweat shining on his skin, sliding slowly over it; as if trying to cool the incomprehensible heat of desire that grew more and more inside him... trying to take control of his entire body.

“2... B...? Are you... are you alr...”

...GAH...Aaah...!!

 

9S tried to ask with a husky whisper amid his panting breath... But 2B took her hands to his waist in a quick impulse and pulled him firmly to her.

The android girl made him fill in her virgin velvety insides completely in one fell swoop; the warm wetness of its fleshy walls helping him to go through its tightness, so fast and hardily... that he almost did not feel the thin barrier she had made him breach.

He lost his breath, his own gasp cutting him off... followed by her own.

 

For a moment 9S felt as if he was simply blacking out; while feeling an indescribable pleasure invading his entire body, rushing through all his systems... a lustful heat taking over him... intensifying the pink shade on his cheeks; almost turning it red, contrasting with the pacific blue color of his eyes... a hot electric pulse, of such an impossibly intense pleasure... zapping through him, making him shudder.

He took a deep breath... and let out a loud moan.

 

They were so close to each other now... he could feel the skin’s smoothness of 2B's firm belly against his own.... The heady female scent of her perfect breasts... her panting breath, almost at the same rythm of his... her hot body also slightly covered with a dewy shiny sweat... but... 2B was shaking and still moaning, more intensely now... was that... was that too sudden...? Was he... hurting her...?

“2B...”

 

_Maybe... maybe it's better if I come out..._

He tried to pull himself away from her, doing the best he could to force his body slowly obey him... his rigid male member coming out from inside her coated with her scintillant fluid, a little stained with red...

...hesitantly... carefully; afraid of being hurting her... didn't wanting to risk to cause even the slightest pain...

...his even hotter body sweating and shaking more with his effort, as if trying stubbornly to disobey him...

 

2B pulled him to her again, a little harder than before, making both moan and shake even more.

“AH...!... Aah...”

 

His pulse rate spiked up with the delightfull sensation of pleasure it sent through his entire body again. But he did not know what else to do than try once more, responding to her crescent intense moans stunning his logic senses... she pulled him to her again, harder... seeming anxious and somehow... almost riled up... for him being trying to get out.

“2... B...?”

 

He was feeling dizzy... but understood what she wanted, when she grabbed some white hair of his head’s back and pulled his face toward hers, to trap him in a kiss. As they’re kissing, she gripped him by his waist; softly moving him in and out of her...

...again... and again...

...moaning against his kiss at every move... making her moans being followed by his own unaware ones...

 

“You... you’re not hurting me” – 2B moaned against his mouth, as if guessing what were going through his mind – “So... so please, Nines... don’t stop...” – she whispered, her soft voice begging.

 

That was true... but not entirely. She was feeling 9S fill within her so _complete_ and _deeply_ , so soft and warm... to a unit built with soft features, that male part of his body was so impressively _robust_ inside her... forcing against the tight fleshy walls to keep in there in such a _way_... that it was almost aching.

She even spread her legs even more, arching more; to help it fit better inside her... only to feel his penetration going even _deeper_... almost aching in a deliciously excitant way. As a combat unit, she has been built to react to pain... with pleasure. 

_Nines...? It's the first time someone calls me that... It’s nice..._

“Fine...” – He murmured against her mouth, with a light smile

 

9S didn’t stop.

Quite the opposite. His body reacted to hers, and as his movements made 2B moan, giving her what she... _they_... wanted; they became more intense... making her moan even more... and more... breathing heavily...

He could not stop now, even if he insanely wanted to. Nor would 2B allow it. Her arms wrapped around his waist, so firmly, that she would not let him stop. 9S would have felt the scratches 2B was doing involuntarily on the skin of his back, as she helped his thrusts to become even harder... if he had not been consumed by an even more delicious pleasure. It made him swin his hips against hers even faster... even hardily...

...more... and more...

Until his motions became vigorous thrusts.

 

_2...B... this... is so good... I..._

_...I can’t understand how... how this can be so..._

_...so goddammit **good**..._

That inner part of 2B’s body was arousing burning sensations within him beyond any comprehension. The hidden pinky, synthetic flesh wrapping him was so hot... and tight... and wet around him… it was feeling like... like a hot, wet velvet, wrapping around him... so deliciously wet... so _tight_... And... and to make it even better, 2B was moving passionately beneath him, in such a _way_ that... seemed even... _ravenous_... Her motions were sending fiery delightful sensations of pleasure through all his body...

...making him feel each of them even more and more intense than before; more... and _more_...

Damn, this feels so _good_ …

 

_...It... it’s impossible! What... what should I do...?_

 

2B was feeling his systems overloading... all of them. She is a combat unit, all she knew how to do was fight. And that... _that..._ the deep, vigorous thrusts of 9S’ sturdy member were almost _aching_ inside her... he was almost hurting her... making her want to... to attack him.... and he wasn’t. Not with the impossible pleasure caused by him. By all of what 9S was doing to her, making happens to her... and by all that was happening to him. So at the same time... she doesn’t want to attack him. She just... can’t.

Not as she was feeling the male scanner’s heavy breath panting over the sensitive skin of her breasts, bristling even her nipples... feeling stunned by the low sound of his unaware, but passionate moans... That somehow, were starting to seem like...

...soft moaning growls; following her owns...

...feeling the heat of his body, moistened by a light dewy sweat... some drops gently sliding through its masculine details; strapping but softly defined... having a intense male musk-spicy pheromone scent... intoxicanting her...

...and... even with _all_ these impossibly intense sensations... she still could see... the undeniable love in his light blue eyes, when they meet with her owns.

 

She had to do something with him... but not as a combat unit fighting. She wanted... wanted him. _Needed_ him.

She loves him too.

 

She need to... she _have_ to...

2B simply couldn’t think about the answer to it anymore, as she felt an even hotter wave of impossible pleasure began to grow within her... making her wet insides becoming even wetter, pulsing a little more... along with an even more intense need... as 9S’ thrusts inside her became stronger and faster...

She was losing control of her own body; her moans assuming a more urgent tone...

 

 

...All the reactions of 2B’s body, even her helpless moans, her heavy breath, the pink shade taking over the skin of her cheeks… it seemed impossible, but it all made an even stronger need begin to grow within him. He was losing control of his own body; as his thrusts inside her were becaming stronger and faster...

 

_2B... I... I can’t understand... It’s impossible, but... I just want..._

_... Is it... Is it even possible to... to go inside you even deeper...?_

_I... I want... I need..._

..........................

Without noticing, 9S hacked in

.............................................................

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such internal appetites are what give our lifes meaning...


	5. End of the Unknow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity can lead us to discover more than we expected

_What...?_

9S only realized it when he found an avatar of himself into 2B’s personal network. The male android had gone even deeper than he had expected, accessing straightly her memory file. He did not do it on purpose; scanner units don't do it to another android without permission or need. But he was just... losing control. And for sure, there was a need that was making it happen to him. _What is happening...?? I-I can’t..._

He saw a fast image of 2B and himself in her memorie file.

But he did not remember that. And that made the scanner unit feel... curious.

The details of the image were not very clear, so maybe he was just not understanding it... Then... he saw what looked like another image in her memories. 2B was leaning over someone who was lying down; trembling lightly, her legs straddling his hips. Seeing that made him feel somehow upset, as if something tightened in his chest. What were they doing...? He was the one who was hers, her Nines, only him! Wait...

What... was that...? Was he... was he jealous...?

_...S-stop... stop it, scanner! You have no right to feel that way. She did not give you that right. She would never... never give you any right to feel it..._

_..._

_...Doesn’t matter!_

 

But... that one lying down seemed familiar... he was also wearing a scanner unit's uniform, even the black visor... also had white hair... He could not concentrate, his logic senses overdriving... the details were so hazy... he didn't remember anyone like this.

2B’s lips were touching that someone's lips. Barely, almost not touching it; as if she was uncertain of how to do it. But now the scanner android was sure he was jealous. He felt it hurting him; making his body unwittingly react to it with some harder, slightly angry thrusts. And turning some of his moaning growls into... actual, unaware low growls. Seeming almost... _possessive._ That someone was not even reacting to her... he could not imagine how that could even be possible...

He forgot his jealousy when noticed that 2B was crying.

_What...?_

What had happened...? It... it was so painful to see her hurt like that... Her lips were lightly stained with blood, a drop of it running down that scanner unit's chin...

 

………………….

9S awoke from those images, his mind being brought back by something that was happening to both his and 2B’s bodies

........................................................................

 

9S' eyes seemed to regain focus as he felt the heat of his body spiking up; with a strange sound of growls, like he had never heard before, still echoing in his ears.  The scanner felt surprised when realized that those sounds were coming from his own throat. But he couldn't even try to understand any of this. Other things, more urgent and incomprehensible, were happening.

His body had heat up, even more than before. The sensation was odd... but somehow, still suspiciously... familiar. But he can't try to understand it right now; he had to make sure 2B was fine. The male scanner tried to focus, at the combat unit, his logic senses - messed up by the pleasure dominating him... and noticed something. Many things.

His hands were on the sides of 2B’s waist, gripping firmly her skin. His fingertips were clenching it like a claw, almost... scratching _possessively_ like one.

Her body was moving in a way... different... beneath him. He was not sure if she was doing it by her own... or if it was caused by his thrust inside her. Without noticing; they had become, somehow... fierce ones.

Maybe that’s why she was moaning like that now; in a more... urgent way. He must was being hurting her.

_W-what the...?? What am I doing...!?_

But 9S noticed something more. The heat of 2B’s body had also increased, in a suspiciously familiar way, too. He could feel it even inside her. Specially insider her. And their bodies were still heating up; the hot feeling spreading quickly into them, more and more... it was suspiciously seeming like... like a self- destruction activation.

_Is it...? A-are we... are we going to self-destruct??_

 

“2B... AAaah...!?”

 

He tried to warn 2B, doing the best he could to contain his moves; even pull away from her. He didn’t want to keep hurting her, nor risk to hurt her even more with his own unexpected self-destruction activation. He truly tried. But he couldn't, even if wanted to. Every part of the combat unit’s body seemed to be trapping him.

He felt her fleshy insides begin to  _tighten_ around him in swift, lusty impulses; so _avidly_... that even though was sensing it even wetter, he felt as if 2B had just... trapped him within her. _I-I will...! **I can’t!!**_

The lust heat within him spiked up beyound the limit.

 “ **2B!!** ”...

 

And his body just... lost control.

 

**...aah... aaA...AH!!**

...

 

9S’ face was illuminated by the moonlight when he threw his head back and howled... to the first clímax possessing wildly his body.

Feeling a endless impossible pleasure _burning_ within him; flowing violently through his entire body, taming fiercely _every_... _part_... _of him_.

He couldn’t even notice the same thing happening to 2B...

...nor the scratches she did on the skin of his back as her hands – and her entire body -also loses control; her fingertips digging into it so hard... that she made an ardent red trail, with minor traces of blood softly staining it...

...he almost felt a warm fluid leaving the male part of his body twitching inside her, overloaded with pleasure; almost aching with it... filling rushly within her through hot and lusty impulses... moistening her...

...while her hidden pinky, synthetic flesh wrapping him were still tightening around him; its swift and hot pulses running through the entire length of his member thrusting within her, delightening him even more...

...as well as he almost noticed him trapping firmly 2B’s hefty thighs in the fold of his arms, as if in a last desperate effort to dive deeper inside her, pressing harshly his body against hers... and prolongue, beyound possible, the wild clímax possessing them without control... overwhelmed with the unknown pleasure it was able to cause.

His unthought fastly action made both feel as if a second fiery clímax invaded their bodies without mercy, following relentlessly the burning pleasuring trail of the first one, so impossibly hard...

...until overcoming it; her insides wildly tightening yet wetter around him, not only by her own clímax’s moisture... but also by the warm fluid that his twitching member was spouting harder, even more, within her.

After what seemed like an eternity of nameless pleasure that was never enough... he finally fell over 2B, breathless and shaky by the fiery lust electricity still dashing through him, bristling everything to his skin like luscious sparks. Her helpless moans were still echoing into his ears... along with his own unaware, growled ones...

...his member slowly being released from her, still a little rigid; as they were trying to catch their breath, more and more... until their contact were unmade; both feeling a small hesitancy for it... his sex leaving a wet, warm trail of his male fluid, also escaping a little from her own sex's insides... slightly dyed of red.

They almost shut down.

...

_Initiating system check..._

_System check loading..._

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was intense, I guess... ^^"  
> (Sorry for the delay... but much more still to happen... and to those androids to learn ;) )

**Author's Note:**

> Love these two androids so much...  
> Hope you liked it ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ =^.^=


End file.
